The Return of SkyClan
by horse.whisperer96
Summary: “Four will rise, one night, storm, sea and air, kin though they know not, will bring about the time of sky. On the quarter moon at midnight, you must travel to Fourtrees.”
1. Prolouge

**Summary: Raspberrypaw is just a normal ThunderClan cat who has just recieved her apprentice name. But then she gets a dream sent by StarClan and is sent on a mission with three other cats, one from each clan, to find SkyClan and save them from an attack from the many different species surrounding them. Can these young cats save the Clan and find them a new home, or will they die trying? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clans or anything like that… I made the characters though, so ha! But not the settings or any of that stuff…**

Bright moonlight flooded a rocky clearing in the gorge. A quiet shuffling announced the arrival of a large black and white badger, which sat back and stared into the darkness, waiting. A few moments later, an orange dog-like creature came in, followed by a sleek brown rat with glowing red eyes.

"Are we all here?" asked the rat.

"No, we must wait," the badger rasped.

"Cats are so rude, always late," spat the fox.

"Hush and wait, he will come. Becoming allies with this cat will bring nothing but luck for us and our attempt. He knows his way around and the ways of the other cats," the badger advised.

"Who cares, cats are untrustworthy," the fox snarled. "I'm sure he will turn against us in battle."

"Not all cats are bad, I might remind you," the badger commented. "Do you not remember the cat that drove off the Twolegs when they threatened our home?"

"That was moons ago," snarled the fox.

"We must uphold this allegiance until the other cats are gone. After that, you may tear any cat to pieces, but not until after," the badger snarled. The fox dipped its head in submission.

"Talking about me, are you?" came a quiet hiss as a large black cat entered the moon-bathed clearing.

"Late enough?" snarled the fox.

"At least I'm here," snapped the cat.

"Hush! We must hurry before our scent is discovered by the other cats," the badger said.

"Yes, I don't particularly want to be ripped up by a cat," the rat said, glancing nervously at the cat.

"Well, I say tomorrow night at moonhigh we attack," suggested the cat. "I am on the night watch and can ensure that the guard doesn't alert the camp of a group of badgers, rats and foxes."

"Yes, tomorrow would be nice. Get rid of the cats as soon as possible…" said the fox.

"I agree, tomorrow is an ideal time," the badger added.

"Why not…" muttered the rat.

"Okay, tomorrow at moonhigh, no earlier though, and not much later. The night serves as an excellent cover," the cat said. Then he turned and left, slinking silently into the darkness. The rat left after he was sure the cat was gone, scuttling off towards the supposedly deserted Twoleg barn. The fox padded out and then the badger, leaving the clearing empty.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review, I don't care if you hated it, tell me!!!! Even if you write, "this story sucked and you suck go get writing lessons" I'll be happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll be even happier if you give me critiques, suggestions, praise.... **

**Thanks**

**96**


	2. The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the setting and allegiances, all that stuff, though I wish I did. I only own the characters I made up... I think**

"Raspberrypaw! Snowpaw! Raspberrypaw! Snowpaw!"

A small cream and reddish pink she-cat sat under the highledge, looking out at the Clan. She had just been made apprentice to Pinepath, a rather small black and brown tom with a spiked pelt and pale amber eyes. Her brother, Snowpaw, a white tom with blue eyes, had just been apprenticed to Ravenfur, a large black and purplish tom with dark amber eyes. She got up and bounded over to her brother, who was sitting with his chest puffed out. She barreled right into Quailsong, who had nursed Snowpaw and herself after their mother, Silverwing, had died when they were only a few moons old. Now they were slightly older than six moons.

"I can't believe we're really apprentices!" the cream colored cat said.

"I know, Raspberry_paw,_" the white cat meowed.

"It's so cool! Snow_paw _and Raspberry_paw,_ its just soooooo cool!" the cream colored cat, Raspberrypaw, meowed excitedly.

"Congratulations," purred a deep voice from behind the two new apprentices.

"Thanks, Ravenfur!" purred Snowpaw, the white cat.

"Pinepath had to go talk to Sprucestep, but he sends his congratulations. Personally, I think he could have waited to go and talk to her and come and told you himself but I guess its his choice…" Ravenfur meowed. He flicked his tail irritably at the nursery where Raspberrypaw saw Pinepath going into the nursery. Sprucestep was Pinepath's mate and was close to kitting. Pinepath was almost always in the nursery since Sprucestep had moved in there.

"Oh well, I guess he can tell me later," Raspberrypaw mewed, trying her best to look unbothered by this news. Truthfully, she felt hurt that her own mentor couldn't take 1 minute to say "congratulations" to her. Snowpaw looked at Raspberry in a confused way, and Raspberrypaw shrugged.

"Well, I say you two should go to bed, see you tomorrow!" Ravenfur padded away to the warriors den. Snowpaw began to go towards the nursery.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Raspberrypaw asked him. "We're apprentices, smarty!"

"Oh, yeah!" Snowpaw mewled, bounding to the apprentice's' den. The other apprentice, Stonepaw, was lying in his nest sleepily.

"Congrats…" he meowed, his eyelids drooping and his head rested on his gray paws.

"Thanks," Snowpaw mewed, beaming. He lay down in a nest by Stonepaw and fell asleep. Raspberrypaw lay down and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep, but was too excited. When she finally fell asleep it was well past moonhigh and her sleep was not peaceful.

She was standing on a starry landscape, an unfamiliar place. Confused, she whirled about, running left and right, then right again, left again, right, then into a beautiful white and silvery gray tabby she cat with stars in her pelt. Raspberrypaw's eyes widened in disbelief. "M-mother!" she stuttered. "B-b-but h-how? Y-you d-d-died!"

"I hunt with StarClan now," the tabby mewed.

"Where are we?" asked Raspberrypaw.

"In StarClan," answered the tabby.

"I'm d-dead?" asked Raspberrypaw.

"Oh, no. Living cats may merely visit StarClan if summoned and sometimes by will, but not to stay and they are only here for a very short time. You have been brought for a special message," the cat said.

"What kind of message?" Raspberrypaw mewled.

"Hush, darling. Listen," the tabby said. "Four will rise, one night, storm, sea and air, kin though they know not, will bring about the time of sky. On the quarter moon at midnight, you must travel to Fourtrees."

"What's that supposed to mean? Silverwing! Mother! Don't leave, I don't understand!" Raspberrypaw yowled exasperatedly, but the vision was fading. Raspberrypaw woke up in the apprentice's den, panting. She glanced around nervously. Tomorrow night would be the quarter moon! _I'll talk to Longwhisker or Juniperpaw in the morning,_ she concluded. Longwhisker, the ThunderClan medicine cat, often spoke with StarClan, as did his apprentice, Juniperpaw. Yawning, Raspberrypaw lay her head down and fell asleep.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? So-so? Well, please please PLEASE review. Random comments about it, critiques you have, suggestions... everything is welcome.**

**Thanks a ton! **

**horse whisperer96**


End file.
